Addictive Temptation
by Inkness
Summary: Ichigo may be an Omega, but that didn't mean he would conform to societies expectations for him. Yet, his father had other ideas, to marry someone he has never met. His life was over as he knew it. All he wanted was for the night before he is to meet this unfortunate fate to be a time he spent with his friends, yet plans never go the way one wants them to. Omegaverse. Bya/Ichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I last posted anything, sorry about that. So, this time I come with a request fic from a patient person, zehirahope, she requested this fic almost 2 years ago and has been patiently waiting for me to post it all this time. It is an Alpha/Beta/Omega universe one, so if you don't like just hit the back button. It is a very long, that is why I decided to split it into two chapters.**

 **Pairing: Byakuya (Alpha, top) and Ichigo (Omega, bottom), ByaIchi.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character's, just the story line for the FanFiction.**

 **Warnings: AU. Explicit content. A bit of swearing. Sex between two guys, yaoi. Mentions of Mpreg.** ** **Alpha/Beta/Omega-vers. Knots, Heats, and hybreds. OOC, this to be expected as it is FanFiction and the fact that two guys are being together should speak for itself, I did do my best to keep them in character though. Two-Shot.  
****

 ** **Author's Note: This is my first time writing a fic like this one, so don't kill me if you don't like it or I have some inconsistency about this part of the fanfic universe.  
****

 ** **UPDATE: I have changed a little of the story from the original, so if you are reading this a second time I apologise, it had to be done as the person who requested this fic ask that I change that one detail. I still hope that you enjoy this new edit.****

* * *

"Dad, no! I am so not doing it!" An orange haired teen yelled at the top of his lungs while practically running to his bedroom door.

"Come on, Ichigo! You knew this day was coming!" An older man with short black hair and a goatee ran up the stairs after his son, and just as he got to the teens room a door slammed in his face. "Ichigo! Open this door!" He banged on his son's door, watching the number seventeen wooden plank rattle on the door.

"Go away!"

"You do realise that you are acting like a child right now." Isshin sighed at his son's behaviour.

"I said no and I mean no!" Ichigo paced in his room, he could not believe that his father was doing this to him, especially when that day was so close.

"Ichigo, you are turning eighteen soon and you know what that means." His father tried his best to reason with him through his door.

"I'm not getting married, dad!"

Isshin sighed and threw his hands in the air, completely exhausted with his son. The teen knew this day was going to come, hell, he told the boy when he was twelve and he seemed fine with it at the time. He guessed this was because Ichigo was at that rebellious age. But, there was no way the teen was getting out of this arrangement, it had been made before he was born and it was irrevocable.

They are a people that have their life long partners chosen for them before they are born, this creates strong family ties and a secure future. A society of half human and half animal, they evolved from simple humans hundreds of years ago to accommodate to the changing planet due to mankind's mistakes.

Ichigo, on the other hand does not want to get married and he doesn't want to accept a life that was chosen for him. The life of someone who was born at the bottom of the food chain and was worth nothing other than to procreate. All the teen wanted was to be born an Alpha, but to Ichigo he drew the short straw. Ichigo didn't like what he was, it's not like he hated it, it's more like he believed he was made for something more. Not to be the baby-maker or toy of some random guy he didn't know. He didn't want to be what was considered a 'whore' to their kind, worthless other than their ability to give birth no matter the gender. Ichigo is what's known as an Omega. He's also half wolf, half human, which is very rare in their world. Not many wolves in their kind exist, so there are many Alpha's out there that would want someone as rare as Ichigo. They would go so far as to force them into submission, just to have the very unique genes that are within the wolf hybrids. There have been many cases of theft, murder and threats when it came to getting these unique hybrids; and so many families would arrange marriages with people and families they trust.

Which is why his father had arranged such a marriage, the wolf gene runs in the family and he knew that he would need to secure his child with someone who wouldn't treat him as a stay-at-home-slut, if they come out as this exclusive bread and either Beta or Omega. Though, he guessed it would be daunting for a young boy at seventeen, almost eighteen, to know that he would be married to a complete stranger when the time comes. So, he didn't fault the boy for it, he just wished that he would accept it and not question it. Though, he wouldn't be Ichigo if it were that easy.

He quietly laughed to himself, his son was a feisty one and the guy that was going to end up with him was going to have one hell of a time with the teen. "Ichigo, I'm sorry, but it's done."

Ichigo growled as he heard his father walk away from his door. It was ridiculous the way he was acting, but he was so frustrated about the fact that his father made such a decision before he was even born and he could change nothing about the situation.

He just needed something to release the tension the whole situation was creating in his shoulders. He was at least glad that his little sisters didn't have to go through anything like this. They were both Beta's and just regular house cats, not a wolf like their older brother. So, they were safe, for now.

Just then his phone rang, Ichigo didn't really want to answer it but he saw that the caller ID was Renji and if he didn't answer, the guy would come down to his house and pull him from the house kicking and screaming, which has happened before. So, he decided that answering would be for the best and his wellbeing.

"What, Renji?" He snapped into the phone, patience level at zero.

"Whoa, what crawled up your arse and died?" Came the red heads witty reply, slightly shocked at his friend's sudden outburst of anger.

"It's none of your business."

"This is about the marriage thing, right? You tried to get out of it but your father wouldn't budge?" Renji knew the orangette better than anyone, they grew up together, they were practically brothers.

Ichigo felt his anger slip away, he hated how much the other knew about him without him even saying anything.

"It doesn't matter." Was the sharp reply. "What do you want?"

Well, Renji was glad that the other had started to calm down, so he decided that he should just tell his friend, it may help him relax more. "There's going to be a party at Rukia's tonight, you have to come."

He did not expect that, but it wasn't too surprising coming from the red head seeing that he was a major party goer. Ichigo would usually refuse going out, but today, today he just wanted some way to release and get out of this house at any means necessary.

"Fine, I'm in."

"Wow, really?" Renji sounded shocked.

"What!?"

"Well, you never come out. I guess you really aren't fine with this whole marriage thing. Ichigo, you have known about this since you were twelve and you always seemed fine with it, so what's changed?"

"What's changed is that I grew up and realised that I won't get the chance to live my life the way I wanted. I just want to live my life without being tied down by some person who will just use me. The worse thing is, is that I don't even know who they are." He was whining again and he knew it. But, it felt good getting it all off his chest.

"Ichigo, you can fight all you want, but you know that your father is doing this for you."

"Yeah, whatever, I don't want to talk about this anymore. What time is this party?"

"Around 6pm, but I'll swing by your place to pick you up."

"Okay, thanks, my dad won't let me borrow the car after my objections this afternoon." He sighed then flopped down on his bed, it was all beginning to be too much and he just wanted to drink the night away. He may be underage, but all the parties Renji went to had free alcohol – which was the biggest reason he didn't go to the parties, all those kids getting drunk and doing stupid things. He really wanted no part in any of that, but tonight he didn't care, he just wanted to let go for once.

Renji laughed. "Sure. Let's just hope he doesn't put you in lock down, my beautiful little friend." The red head laughed again and it was the last thing Ichigo heard as he hung up the phone in a rage. Damn that Renji, he's always trying piss the orangette off and calling him 'beautiful' just like his father did all the time.

Ichigo laid there on his bed, just wanting to sink into the sheets and never come out. Life just sucked being an Omega and a wolf one at that. The day he found out that he was an Omega was the most horrible day of his life.

They live in a world where Alpha's, Beta's and Omega's exist, it started a few hundred years back the human race started to die out because of diseases and wars. Planet Earth did what it could to survive and killing off the one race that caused so much damage on a galaxy wide scale was the only way it could keep from ending. Though, it also started changing the gene structure of the human race, mixing it with animals and creating a whole new species. But, along the way the purer human blood faded and now there was a mix of animal and human genes. Creating a new order and world for the planet and those that inhabit it

Omega's being at the bottom of that order and he hated that. He had spent his life trying to convince people that he was a manly man and not the lithe small boy that his father seemed to think he was. His father had kept a tight watch on him since he was born, being a rare case to this world of theirs. Ichigo didn't fault his father for it, he had been groped, nearly kidnapped, and attacked at school countless times since he was a kid. So, he understood why his father would marry him off when he came of age to a family he trusted and could keep an eye on.

But tonight, tonight he was going to have some fun. He sat up and stared at his cupboard wondering what to wear, since it was just a house party he didn't have to wear anything too flashy. So, he pulled out a pair of tight grey and blue jeans, a long sleeved V-neck black shirt and his black convers shoes. He placed them on the bed and decided to have a shower to wash some of the tension away.

He quietly left his room and softly walked along the wooden floor of the hallway to the bathroom. It was a weekend so his sisters were busy, Karin would be with her friends playing soccer and Yuzu would be tending to any patient in their father's clinic. So, his sisters didn't hear the conversation between him and their father. If they did Yuzu would give him sad sympathetic eyes and Karin would smirk and mock him for reacting like such a girl.

The orangette sighed when the hot water hit the back of his neck, soothing his sore muscles. He picked up his shampoo and massaged it through his hair, then grabbed the shower gel to rub over his body. He watched as the bubbles ran down his thin but muscular legs and down the drain, it was like watching all his worries flow right out of him. Once he felt good and clean he jumped out of the shower, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself. Ichigo stood in front of the mirror and glanced at his features. He knew that he was good looking, but he couldn't figure out what it was that made all these people want him. What was so special about him anyway? Ichigo just couldn't figure it out.

"This is just ridiculous." The scowl on his face deepened as he left the bathroom, his father standing right in the hallway in front of his room. They remain still, staring at each other for a few minutes, neither of them giving an inch, until his father couldn't take it anymore.

"So, where are you going?" Ichigo could tell that his father wanted to say something else, but Isshin knew that it would just start a new round between them and he wasn't in the mood for that.

"I'm going to a party with Renji." He growled out, still frustrated with his father.

"Ichigo, I don't think that's a good idea, your birthday is a few days away and that day may come sooner." His father crossed his arms, making his statement final.

"Dad, I am going to be married soon to a guy I don't know, let me at least spend a few days with my friends before I end up with the ball and chain." He said the last part with as much venom and sarcasm he could muster.

"Ichigo, my beautiful son, it would not be a good idea for you to go. We don't know when it will happen and what I've read about past wolf hybrids for some it has happened early, that's not a risk I'm willing to take."

Ichigo sighed, his father can be a real worry wart. "Dad, I'll be fine. Look at me, I don't feel any different. Didn't those books say that I should be feeling hotter by now? My birthday is two days away and I feel no different. Just let me go. Please." He sounded a bit desperate at that last part, the orangette just wanted some freedom, even if it was for a night.

Isshin looked as if he was having a battle with himself, it went against everything in him to let his son out of his sight, but he knew he couldn't keep the teen locked up. Ichigo had a very good ability to get out from anywhere, locked rooms meant nothing to a boy who wanted to go somewhere, especially this boy.

"Fine, you can go." Ichigo silently cheered and smiled at his father. "I'm only letting you go because I know you'll get out anyway. I won't give you a curfew either, but text me if you plan to stay at Renji's, okay?"

Ichigo nodded happily, last time he didn't tell his father where he was when he stayed out all night Isshin called the police. He quickly hugged his father, forgetting that he was still in a towel and soaking wet, and ran down the hall to get dressed. "Thanks dad!"

He dried himself as fast as he could and threw on his clothes, then put some hair gel through his orange spikes to style it a little messier. It was about five and he just laid back against the windows with his headphones in and a book in his hands. He got through a few chapters before his door was flung open and a big burly red head came flying into his room and then to the wooden floor boards.

Ichigo jumped ten feet in the air at the sudden intrusion. "What the hell, Renji?!"

"Hey, Ichigo." The red head said as he picked himself up from the floor. "Ready to go?"

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" The orangette yelled as he pulled out the ear pieces.

"I did knock, you didn't answer, so I invited myself in."

He just sighed, there was no getting through to the other guy. "Yeah, whatever. I am ready, but it's too early."

"What do you mean? It's already six thirty."

Ichigo looked over to his clock. Wow, one really does lose time when they read. "Let's get going."

Renji looked him up and down and seemed to deem the other good enough to show up at a party with him, the red head did his best to look good and expected the same from his friends if they were going out together. Then he looked into those dark brown eyes.

"You sure you wanna go?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Don't give me the 'times almost close' speech too, I've heard enough from my dad, I don't need to hear it from you too."

Renji threw up his arms in defence. Hey, the teen may be an Omega, but he was fierce and can kick any Alpha's arse any day of the week. "Okay, okay, I was just asking. Let's go."

Ichigo jumped off his bed and followed his friend downstairs where he saw Yuzu at the stove cooking some really awesome smelling food.

She turned around when she heard someone come down the stairs. "Where you going, Ichigo?"

"Hey, Yuzu. I'm going out for the night, could you just leave my dinner in the fridge?"

"Sure, Ichigo. Have fun." She had a smile on her face but Ichigo could see the worry. His sister may be young but she was very smart, she knew the dangers of him leaving for a whole night so close to his birthday. He decided to ignore it and waved her goodbye.

The car ride supposed to be quick, but with Renji it was long enough to make the orangette want to kill the other teen. Renji took the chance to say every annoying thing he could, about Ichigo's situation and the arranged marriage. Well, let's just say it took everything for him not to reach down his best friend's throat and tear out his heart – which would be quite enjoyable.

"What kind of party is this, Renji?"

"Well, if you came to parties more often you'd kno…"

"Hey, it's not my fault that my father keeps me on lock down and the parties you go to are very shady." Ichigo interrupted his friend, annoyed that Renji just kept on bringing it back to his dad and his protective ways. Sure, he did understand that his father was a bit overprotective, but everyone had to get on his case about it.

"Yeah, I'll stop messing with you… for tonight." Ichigo wanted to punch that smug look of the red heads face. "Well, anyway, the party is at Rukia's place. Everyone is going and it is a way for us to let loose before the exams start, which is going to be hell."

"Okay, so it's not too weird." Ichigo said, though he didn't sound too convinced, Renji was always one to skip past important information. "I've never actually been inside Rukia's place. I usually just wait for her come out when we all plan to hang out. Have you been inside?"

"Yeah, she has parties there all the time." The red head stated, but Ichigo could feel the slight mocking in his voice; the only thing that saved the big idiot from being strangled to death was the fact that he was driving.

"Whatever." No matter the annoyance he felt with what the other said, he was still happy that he'd get to see some of his friends.

They sat in silence again, Ichigo choosing that opportunity to think about what he would do if he didn't like the person that his father had set him up with. With their kind a person is generally attracted to their partner through smell, so it would be bad if this person had a scent that Ichigo couldn't stand. This brought home the fact that he would never have a mate and would have to settle with the kind of love that was just guessed, or forced, the kind that full humans had to face hundreds of years ago. A mate can only be someone of the same kind, because half human half wolf hybrids were rare it would be a one in a million chance for Ichigo to find his mate. So, he'd have to settle with the person his father was marrying him off to and it brought up more recent dread and confusion for why he was born like this.

Renji pulled up to the house and parked somewhere outside the gate where there was a spare place to park. He looked over to his friend who looked completely spaced out. This gave him an idea to bring the other back down to Earth, so he punched Ichigo in the arm to get his attention, this earning him a punch in the face for that. "Ow, fuck man." It always shocked him at how fast the orangette's reflexes were.

"That's what you get for hitting me first." Ichigo was fuming while he rubbed his shoulder.

Renji jumped out of the car, fists up and ready to fight. "Come on then, bring it."

Ichigo got out and jumped over the hood of the car to stand in front of the other. They stared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. The orangette knew all he had to do was wait and the red head would come charging, it wasn't like they hadn't done this before, and it always ended the same way.

Renji's impatience got the best of him and he ran to hit the other in the head with his fist, Ichigo dodged and then kneed the other in the gut. He then back-flipped, his foot swinging up to catch the other in the chin and Renji was flung back onto the ground.

"You know you can never beat me, right?"

Renji grunted in pain, he could taste blood in his mouth. Ichigo's kicks were strong enough to break walls, he was lucky that the other decided to hold back or he would be unconscious and missing teeth.

"Ichigo! Renji!"

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia running out to meet them. "Hey, Rukia. How you been?"

She stopped in front of them. "I'm good. I was just putting out some bottles when I saw you two fighting. When will you guys stop doing this?" She looked down at Renji's crumpled form. "And when will you stop challenging Ichigo? You know you can never win, right?"

"Shut up, Rukia." He coughed up some blood before struggling to his feet. He looked over to Ichigo with a smirk on his face. "I'll get you one day."

"You wish." Ichigo smirked right back at him. Holding out his hand, and he and Renji did their usually hand shake after they have a fight to show that they were cool with each other.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I will never understand you two. Okay, let's go."

"Yeah." They both said as they followed her, Renji still holding his stomach and chin, which Ichigo could already see a bruise forming.

He looked at the house, it was very big and had many floors. One could tell that Rukia's family was very wealthy. There was loud music beating through the windows and lights flashing onto the glistening grass from the open door.

They walked up the stairs and into the house through a door that was already open on the side of the house, being absorbed into the crowd of people dancing to the music with drinks in their hands. Ichigo knew a lot of the people he saw and he knew that they were all under the age like he was, he wondered briefly who Rukia knew that was old enough to buy all this alcohol.

That thought slipped away when he smelt the best thing that had ever passed through his nostrils. He was unconsciously following that smell when a hand around his arm stopped him, he almost turned and bit the hand when he saw that it was just Renji.

"Where are you going, man? We have to meet the others." The red head looked at his friend like he had grown a second head. Did Ichigo just growl at him? Like an actual animal growl. He'd never done that before, well not that he has known of. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Ichigo shook his head, trying to clear it of that intoxicating smell that was making him act like a freak. "It's nothing, sorry, I'm fine. Maybe we should get a drink."

"Yeah, I want to see the both of you having fun. I'll give you a tour later, Ichigo, if you want."

"Maybe some other time, Rukia. I'll make sure to come around more often, I'll need some place to go to get away after tomorrow."

She nodded, understanding what he was saying.

He followed his friends to the kitchen, dodging some gropes and possible spilt drinks every few seconds. By the time they got to the kitchen he was ready to rip someone's throat out. Rukia started to prepare the drinks, she insisted that they try one of her creations before anything else.

"This drink won't kill us, will it?" Ichigo asked, knowing his friend.

She thought for a little bit as she passed over the cups to them, filled with some sparkly purple liquid. "I don't think it will, but you two are my first test subjects, so we shall see."

She gave them looks that if they didn't drink it she would murder them both in their sleep. So, they gulped down the drink.

Once it was finished Ichigo coughed, the alcohol was a bit too strong for his liking.

"Gosh Rukia, that's way too strong!" Renji echoed the orangette's thought exactly.

"Is it?" She looked a little depressed.

Ichigo, feeling bad decided to add some more to what the red head said. "Though, it does have a nice after taste, I think I could get used to it."

The petite woman looked at him with a smile. "Thanks, Ichigo. I'll make another one, with less alcohol."

Ichigo was about to say something else when that smell came again and this time stronger. His eyes darted around the room, searching for its whereabouts.

Renji noticed his friend was acting strange again. "What's wrong, Ichi…"

"Big brother!" Rukia's very high and excited voice snapped Ichigo out of his searching and he turned to look where his friend's eyes were looking.

He could hear it. Something clicked in the back of his head, like two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together. When his eyes landed on the man a few feet from him, Ichigo felt for the first time in his life that it was complete. As he stared at the man, so too did the man stare back at him, and he looked like how Ichigo felt, hot. The man was so good looking, with his steel grey eyes and long, silky midnight black hair. He was tall and perfectly built. Ichigo could tell that under those clothes the man must be ripped. Ichigo felt his body heat up to levels he didn't know were possible and he went to take a step forward, to jump into those strong arms and stay there for the rest of his life.

"Whoa, what the hell is that smell?" Renji exclaimed loudly right next to him, it wasn't enough to stop him from looking into those eyes but it did stop him from moving forward.

"Yeah, I smell it too." Rukia piped up next to him, she looked at her brother like he was some kind of weirdo. Why on Earth was he just standing there staring at Ichigo? And this smell, where did it come from? It smelt like her brother and yet it didn't. It was getting stronger by the second. What was going on?

The raven finally pulled his eyes away from Ichigo's and the teen felt like he was released from invisible chains.

"Good evening, Rukia." The man's voice sent shivers down Ichigo's body and he felt the heat increase.

"Brother, I didn't think you were coming back this early." The girl sheepishly said, not really catching the eye of her brother for fear of what she'd see. No matter how excited she was to see her brother, she also knew she was in trouble for having a party on a Sunday night. Well, it wasn't like they had school in the morning, seniors got the week off to study privately before going back for exams.

"Yes…" He glanced around the room and the swarm of people chatting and eating and drinking around them. "… it seems so."

"I'm sorry, brother. I'll ask everyone to leave immediately." She looked downtrodden, but she didn't want her brother angry with her for the next week.

"That won't be necessary. I'll let this go for tonight."

Rukia beamed happily. "Thanks, brother! You're awesome."

A soft smile formed on the man's lips and it simply melted Ichigo's heart. Then the grey eyes turned to Renji. Ichigo was a bit pissed that they weren't looking at him anymore, which he berated himself for since he didn't even know the man.

"Renji, I hope you're doing well." There was no softness in the man's voice anymore, it was strictly professional. It seemed that was how the raven talked to friends of his sister.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for asking, Byakuya."

Byakuya. Finally, Ichigo knew his name and it sounded so right. Like he was meant to say that name for his entire life. What was this feeling? It was so weird, so different, nothing he had ever felt before. He just stood there, stunned.

The raven-haired man turned to look at Ichigo and that same concentration fell over him as both he and the orangette looked into each other's eyes again. The man grinned, it was unsure but still looked handsome and had the orangette weak at the knees.

"And who might you be? Another friend of Rukia's?" If Ichigo didn't know any better, he would say that the other man was flirting.

"Yes, he's actually both our best friend." Renji said to the raven, though the man didn't even spare the red head a glance. So fixated was he on Ichigo that Renji wondered if the man had finally lost it, the weird thing was that Ichigo seemed to be acting the same way and he never acted like that to any guy.

"Hey Renji, let's go find the other's." Rukia said, the red head looked at her confused, but he nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Catch you later, Ichigo." And then he was pulled away, leaving Ichigo alone with the new man.

"Ichigo, nice name." That deep baritone sent heat shooting all over his body and the way his name rolled off the raven's tongue should be considered a sin. "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki."

Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say, he was completely entranced with the smell that was coming from the man. It was everything that he ever wanted and so much more. He couldn't help it; the smell was clouding his mind and heat was making him lose his senses. He knew his cheeks were flushed and his pupils dilated, and most embarrassingly he knew that he was pitching a tent. The whole situation was so confusing, the last time he reacted so strongly was when he was going through puberty and let's just say that was the worse time of his life – so many Alpha's were coming after his arse and the fact that they smelled horrible was the only reason he still held his v-card.

But, this time it was different. Every fibre in his being was telling him to take this man somewhere quiet and let him have what is considered most precious to one so young. He just lost it as he gazed upon the man that seemed to have been what he's been waiting for his whole life. Ichigo did the only thing that he could think of – those dark grey eyes seemed to compel him to do something he would never do – he closed the gap between their bodies and kissed those lips that seemed to call to him.

Byakuya responded straight away, he wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, feeling that this was where they should be, around the beautiful being. He licked the teen's bottom lip and was instantly granted entrance. The taste of the teen was even more intoxicating then his smell, it was so overwhelming, making him lose his sensible mind. Their tongues moved together in a perfect dance, he barely knew this teen and yet it felt like they were just meant to be.

They finally pulled back and both were out of breath, their cheeks red and they could not tear their eyes from each other. Ichigo was so lost in his own blissful mind after that kiss that he didn't see the person come tripping into him and spilling their red drink all over him. The impact would have sent him to the floor if it weren't for the arms and quick reflexes from this breathtaking man that kept his face from meeting the floor. Ichigo turned to yell at the guy who just soaked him in alcohol but he was gone, stumbling off to ruin somebody else's outfit.

"What a jerk." The orangette huffed, feeling his blood boil.

"Are you okay?" Came the sinful voice from his personal heaven.

Ichigo looked up and saw the man leaning over him, still bending from having caught him. His breath hitched and his heart rate picked up as he gazed at the sharp features and fierce eyes of the man holding him in such an intimate hold. They were so close and he could feel the man's breath on his skin and that scent warmed him even more.

"Y-yeah, I'm…" He could feel the man's warmth through his wet shirt and it was just a strange mixture of hot and cold that it made his brain turn to mush. "I'm fine. But, now I'm all wet. This sucks."

He knew that he sounded like a whiny teen, but at that moment he didn't care, he just felt that this man would not judge him no matter what.

"Did you want some help?" Byakuya asked, that baritone putting a trance on him. "My room has a bathroom in it, so you can clean up in there."

A shiver went down his back and it felt so good. "Y-yeah… Okay."

A small grin tugged at the raven's lips and he stood up straight, taking the orangette's hand in his own and entwining their fingers. He tugged the teen along after him, pushing through the crowd in the kitchen and dance floor. They got to a huge door and the raven opened it into a giant room that was lit up bright. A staircase was at one side of the room and a door at the other, he assumed it was the front door. Byakuya took him up the stairs and along a hallway with many big doors and beautiful designs.

Ichigo was feeling nervous, he's never followed a stranger to their room before. He thought that he should feel scared, but not with Byakuya, he felt safe with this man and his scent only gave him the reassurance that he needed. It was so weird; he'd never trusted someone so completely so quickly.

They slowed to more of a gentle walk then the rushed one they had when they were trying to get past all the people at the party. They walked side by side, Ichigo stealing a few glances at the ravens face. He looked so calm and perfect, like he had done this a million times before – that irked the teen a lot and his frown deepened thinking that this man took people to his bedroom many times before.

Ichigo took a deep breath to try and calm down, but the question nagged at him too much for him to stop himself. "So, do you do this often?"

He wanted to punch himself in the face for asking such a question, but he couldn't help it, the desire to know just overcame him. The look he got from the raven was a calculating one, like he was trying to understand what the orangette was trying to say.

"If you mean by bringing a person I just met to my rooms, then no, I don't do this often."

No words could express the relief that came over him at hearing those words. For some reason he already thought of the man as his and to know that he may do this constantly set his blood a boil. It was a strange feeling, but he couldn't deny that he felt a hundred times better now that he knew that the raven's not the sleep around type.

"Okay, we're here."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what do you think? Do you like is so far? If you do, continue on to the next chapter, this is where things get hot and heavy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Pairing: Byakuya (Alpha, top) and Ichigo (Omega, bottom), ByaIchi.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character's, just the story line for the FanFiction.**

 **Warnings: AU. Explicit content. A bit of swearing. Sex between two guys, yaoi. Mentions of Mpreg.** ** **Alpha/Beta/Omega-vers. Knots, Heats, and hybreds. OOC, this to be expected as it is FanFiction and the fact that two guys are being together should speak for itself, I did do my best to keep them in character though. Two-Shot.****

* * *

They stopped in front of a door that was way bigger than the rest that they had passed. The raven pulled him into the room and then pushed him up against the door, standing just a foot away from the teen with both his arms trapping Ichigo between them.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat at this sudden turn of events, he just stood there frozen as he tried to calm his breathing. "Ummm…" Was all his brain could conjure up.

The ravens pale hand caressed his tan cheek, a sweet look in his eyes. "There's just something about you, I can't explain it… You're just perfect."

Ichigo was shocked to say the least, he didn't think this stoic and straight-laced man could say something so wonderful. He felt his face flush red and legs grow weak as that sweet look faded into a something that screamed possessive. The ravens face started to get closer and so did his body, Ichigo placed his hands on the man's chest to halt his progress.

"You shouldn't come closer, I'm all wet…" He was glad that he was able to get that much out without stumbling over his words, with the man being so close he couldn't think straight.

As that smell got stronger and the man continued to move forward Ichigo felt something trickle from his entrance, but the thought was lost when he felt the man's lips on his again. Heat swarmed his body and that hand on his cheek tingled, for some reason his body's sensitivity had increased exponentially. His lips felt this kiss even more then the last and it made all his nerves go numb, the orangette didn't understand what was happening but he felt that it had something to do with his father's warning.

They pulled back and he fell heavily against the door, his mouth parted trying to catch his breath and his cheeks flushed, the raven's mouth watered at the absolutely sultry look on the teens face. He could tell the orangette could barely keep his own weight up so he grabbed those firm thighs and wrapped them around his own strong waist, sandwiching the teen between him and the door.

"Ah~ so close." Ichigo moaned out when he felt the other ground up against his hardened member. He wanted more, so he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pulled him back into a deep kiss.

Byakuya pulled back from the wall and walked across the room to the bed that was covered in sky blue sheets and quilts. The moon light streamed in from the ceiling to floor windows, bathing the room in a heavenly glow that reflected off both their skins. He laid the teen – who was still wrapped around him – on the bed and watched as the orangette shivered at the coolness of the quilt. The teens smell flooded his nostrils again and he felt his mind slip from his grasp again, his brain took a back seat and his body did as his instincts demanded.

The raven moved away from the teen's lips and travelled down his chin and to his neck, nibbling and licking. He made sure to leave many marks before getting to the collar of the teens shirt, he was annoyed with the materiel and decided that it needed to go. He reached down and started to tug at the damp fabric, when the teen let go of his neck he pulled the shirt up and off that tan body. He looked down at the teen who looked as though he was already gone from just the touching and kissing. Byakuya went down the teen's chest, sucking and grazing his teeth along that delicious skin. He moved to Ichigo's nipples and he swirled his tongue to draw out more sounds from those swollen lips.

He moved his lips down further and unbuttoned and unzipped the teen's pants, pulling them down and off, leaving the teen in nothing but his boxers. The raven moved his hands over the naked tan flesh before him and breathed in more of that intoxicating scent that was getting stronger.

Ichigo moaned at the feel of hands moving sensually all over his heated body. His hands travelled down into soft raven locks and pulled the man back up for another hot kiss. As their kiss deepened his fingers fumbled with the others shirt buttons, the orangette wanted so badly to feel the others skin. It felt like eternity when he finally got the raven's shirt off, with some help from the other. He instantly broke the kiss so he could kiss and bite down Byakuya's pale neck, leaving marks all along his neck and shoulders. He savoured the older man's groans as he tasted him. At the same time, he pulled at the man's pants but in his lust frazzled state all he could do was undo the button and zip.

While Ichigo was off in his own world exploring the man that made him crazy, Byakuya was kneading his hand over Ichigo's hardened member. When he felt the hand go into his boxers he had to stop, he grabbed the wrist that belong to the naughty hand groping him. He looked into lustful brown eyes in question.

"W-why'd you stop me?" Ichigo said, not realising the whine in his voice or the pout on his lips.

"Just wondering, this is your first time, isn't it?" The raven sounded a little off and Ichigo wasn't sure what to make of it, especially when his brain wasn't working right.

Ichigo placed his hands on the older man's chest and pushed him back, following with him so he was straddling the man. There was a slight smirk on his lips as he looked at the obvious jealousy in the other's eyes, which did confuse him a little. It wasn't as if they were an item, yet something in both their minds said that they were meant to be together and subconsciously they had already claimed the other as their own.

"You mean sex? No, I haven't." The relief was obvious in the other's eyes. Ichigo started to shimmy down Byakuya's legs so his face was over the ravens bulging pants. He reached in again and pulled the raven's massive erection out, eyeing it up and down. Ichigo watched the raven just as intently as the man watched him, he moved his hand up and down, squeezing gently. He lowered his head as Byakuya closed his eyes at the pleasurable feeling, Ichigo blew a warm breath over the man's tip and watched the shiver run through that pale body.

"But, during my rebellious faze, I may have played around a little." And just as he said that the raven's eyes opened again and there was jealousy and rage boiling inside those dark irises. He was just about to say something when Ichigo opened his mouth and took the other as much as his could in his warm cavern.

Byakuya's eyes shut tight again, head going back and hand finding its way into orange locks of silk. He let out a gasp that quickly turned into a growl as his orangette deep throated him. He already felt so possessive of the teen, like it was instinctual being with him, almost like his life depended on them being together.

Ichigo moved faster, swallowing around the raven's member, trying to bring out more of the man's groans and growls that fuelled his own inner animal. He tried his hardest to bring the raven over the edge, but he drew it out a bit longer so he could continue to look at the man's face that was so hot in the throes of passion.

The raven was going crazy, not only was there a sexy minx sucking him off right then, but said minx had him tipping into a possessive rage with the knowledge that someone else had touched what he deemed was his. He felt the base of his member start to get bigger by the teens continuous administrations. He couldn't take Ichigo's teasing anymore, gently tugging at orange locks to tell the other to let go. Brown eyes looked at him quizzically but still did as asked.

"W-what's wrong?" Ichigo said with swollen lips that just looked scrumptious.

Byakuya looked at him with heated eyes that made his insides feel like jelly and told him that the teasing was over. The nervousness hit him again but this time it wasn't stopping him from grabbing those strong arms and pulling them with him as he laid back on the bed, with the man now hovering over him.

"You ready?" The raven asked in a husky, deep, sex fill voice.

"Y-yes. God yes!" Ichigo was so far gone because the sinfully hot man above him was grinding their hips together and groping his arse.

Byakuya scrapped his teeth over the orangette's neck while at the same time ripping the teen's boxers off. He placed a fingers at Ichigo's entrance, he could feel there was no need for any lube as the teen was already so wet – something was gnawing at the back of his mind when he realised this, but he decided to ignore it – which was good as he didn't have any lube as no one had interested him enough past a few make-out sessions in the back of clubs during his teenage days, now he's too busy with his business and family affairs to even fool around.

Ichigo bit his lip when he felt the finger circle his twitching hole and he moaned. All these sensations that the man was making him feel made all common sense go out the window, and the thought that he just met the man like fifteen minutes ago never even crossed his mind.

"Just relax and breath, this will feel a little weird at first." He got a small nod to go ahead from the teen and slipped the first finger in. Ichigo's scent was coming more strongly from there and it drove him crazy, a part of him wanted to lick the substance leaving his body but he didn't want to make the other look at him like he was crazy and run from the room, so he held the urge in check.

Ichigo gasped at the strangeness of something entering him slowly than began to move in and out, but it didn't hurt until the raven entered a second finger. He grasped the ravens unoccupied hand in a vice grip as a pained groan left his lips; but, he endured in the hopes that it would get better. When the third finger entered it hurt like a bitch, but then the raven hit something inside him and his inner animal came out in full force.

"Just fuck me! Now!" His grip on the raven's hand became crushing, and Byakuya could feel his bones creak from the pressure.

Byakuya could barely stand it anymore himself, his erection wanting so badly to be buried inside the teen. He pulled out his fingers and slowly moved his hips forward, lining himself up with Ichigo's entrance, watching the teen for any fear or hesitation but all he saw was feral desire. He pushed in, breaching the teen who was so far gone he barely noticed any pain. Ichigo's delicious scent rose in wave upon wave that smashed into the raven's mind that made whatever was left of his humanity leave him, and he buried himself into the teen completely in one last thrust. The knot on the base of his member started to grow bigger and he knew he had to move now or this wouldn't be ending any time soon.

He started thrusting in and out of the orangette hard and fast, and all that came out of his teen's mouth was screams of pleasure as the raven continued to hit that one spot inside him that drove him crazy.

"More! Ah~ H-harder!" The teen screamed in ecstasy. He could feel the ravens knot catch on his entrance and some part of him, some deep part of him hoped it would get stuck and they could stay like that forever. Ichigo knew that Alpha's had what was called knots at the bases of their members that made it so they would stay inside their partners so they could fully impregnate them; though, getting pregnant could only happen if the Beta or Omega was in Heat and they rarely ever happened before a teens eighteenth birthday.

Byakuya lifted one of the teen's legs over his shoulder, making it possible for him to go deeper as he picked up speed, slamming into the teen over and over again.

"Ah~hah! Yeah! Anh… B-Bya-kuya~." Ichigo moaned as he did his best to memorise the raven's growls and groans.

Byakuya was reaching his end as it was getting harder for him to pull in and out and he knew the teen was too, he moved his hand over the others dripping member in time with his thrusts. As he got closer to his release he felt his teeth get longer and sharper, it confused him for a moment and then he remembered lessons from his doctor about what would happen to his body when he met his mate. He noticed that Ichigo's teeth were no longer human teeth, being shaper too.

The orangette was feeling so much pleasure, he loved the feeling of their sweat slicked skin rub against each other. His other hand was scratching up the others back, leaving deep red marks. He did his best to keep up with the raven's fast pace, thrusting down to meet the other man's accurate movements.

Byakuya lost himself watching the teen and couldn't stop himself from sinking his teeth into the others tan neck, marking this young orangette as his. His knot was so big now that he couldn't pull out and his member sat directly on the teen's pleasure spot.

Ichigo felt the sting on his neck and then a warmth spread from the spot throughout his body. Then, as though he was possessed, just as he came painting both their stomachs in his release, he too bit into the raven's neck which drove the man to his release with the combined sensation of the warmth spreading from the spot and the teens entrance squeezing around him in a tight grip. His orgasm hit him so hard that he almost passed out.

They rode out their highs and then the raven pulled out when his bulge was small enough, falling to the side out of breath. As the seconds ticked by it got a little awkward on the orangette's side. Ichigo did his best to catch his breath without sounding like a dying seal, he blushed when he realised he was still holding the ravens hand. He wanted to fall asleep but he didn't know if he should, he just wasn't sure if the man next to him wanted him to stay in his bed through the night. The orangette just laid there looking at the ceiling, waiting for the man to make the next move.

"Well, that was nice." Byakuya said after he caught his breath. He held onto the hand that was holding his and intertwined their fingers, while pulling the teen into his chest so he could drape his other arm over him. This position felt so natural to him, not like he was hugging a complete stranger. "You'll be staying with me tonight, right? Unless you want to go back to the party."

Ichigo's heart sored when he heard the man say that he could stay. He was so happy that he nodded his head instantly and mumbled a quick "I'll stay" and moved his body closer to the others.

They played a game of 20 questions to get to know each other, and Ichigo was ecstatic to learn all these things about the raven man that held him in his arms. They didn't bother to clean up much, the raven just used the closest piece of cloth near him to wipe their chests and stomachs down.

When Ichigo started feeling tired around the middle of the raven's story on how he built his company from the ground up, he just placed his nose to Byakuya's neck and breathed in that wonderful scent. "I love the way you smell, it's just perfect."

Byakuya knew what the teen meant, generally when one meets their mate it's their scent that draws them in first. This tells the two that they are meant to be together, always.

"Yes, your scent attracts me too. You better get some sleep, you're going to need it for the morning." Byakuya threaded his fingers through the teens orange hair in a smoothing manner, hoping it would help the other sleep.

"Yeah, night, Byakuya…" He barely got out the others name as he fell into a deep sleep, loving the fingers running through his hair and the man's other hand holding his.

When Ichigo feel asleep that was when the raven had a little panic attack, he had just made this teen his mate and he just met him that night. Also, the fact that Ichigo was still a teenager made it worse; what was the raven going to say to the boy's parents? If only Ichigo's scent wasn't so perfect he wouldn't have lost himself like that; also, if he had some time to prepare for it he could have held back. But, the orangette's fate was sealed the moment he stepped foot into the mansion, for that was when that delicious scent washed over him and nothing could have stopped him from searching it out.

Byakuya had given up hope in finding his mate because he was half wolf and that was too rare in this world of half-breeds. That was how it worked for this world, one's one and only true mate had to be of their kind. To think that there was one living in the same town as he and he didn't even know about it, and this person being a friend of his sister's was like a one in a million chance. He was happy that he was one of those million.

"ICHIGO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The teen was startled awake when he heard the yelling. He was wrapped up in the raven's arms with his head resting on the others toned chest. He was so comfortable in the man's strong arms that he did not want to move.

"Ichigo, if you left without telling my again I swear I'll kill you!"

The orangette sighed as his friend's voice got closer. He decided that he should get up or Renji might wake the raven and Ichigo didn't want that; the man looked as though he rarely ever slept this deep.

Ichigo did his best to get away from the raven without waking him and stood up, he winced when pain shot up his lower back. Now he just limped while grumbling under his breath all the way to the raven's door. He popped his head out and he saw Renji looking the other way just about to yell out again.

"Shhh, Renji, people are trying to sleep."

The red head jumped five feet in the air when he heard his friend's voice from behind him. Ichigo laughed softly when he saw it, then he looked out the window across from him to see that it was very early morning, the sky was starting to light up in the distance.

Renji looked a little confused when he saw his friend in nothing but his birthday suit, he was happy at the fact that the door covered up the teen's privates. Then he looked at which room the other stepped out of and he almost had a heart attack at the realisation that his best friend was in a certain state of undress hiding behind the door of Rukia's brother's bedroom door.

"I-Ichigo, what the heck are you doing naked in Rukia's brothers room?"

The orangette's face turned as red as Renji's hair when he remembered what happened to him last night. He looked away from his friend, not capable to look at him in the eyes at that moment.

"Errr… No reason…" He was getting flustered and he knew it, and usually he would answer something like that with aggression and that's what he did. "What the hell do you want?"

"Um, I was your ride here. The party finished an hour or so ago."

Ichigo looked a little shocked, he looked out the window behind Renji and saw that the sky was a very dark purple signalling it was super early in the morning. He surprised that the party went so long; yeah, should go out a bit more often. "Oh, okay, give me a few minutes."

He closed the door, looking around the room to find his cloths, getting dressed as he went through the room. He found a pen and paper so he could write to the raven why he had to leave before the other woke, he also left his number.

Ichigo then stepped out of the room and saw that Renji was still there, leaning against the window. He had a sharp look in his eyes and a resolve that chilled the orangette to the core, he was in for a long car ride.

When he was finally dropped off home he was more tired than he had ever felt in his life. Renji was so draining in normal conversation, this was harder. The other asked for every detail, and when Ichigo told him that he and the raven became mates he got a hard punch to his arm and a sigh.

His friend knew that he was to be married and to meet that intended that evening, but, he was still excited that Ichigo found his true mate. Now, the teen had to figure out what to do and whether or not if he was going to tell his father now or later. That was a choice that only Ichigo could make.

Ichigo did his best to be as silent as possible so he wouldn't wake anyone else in his family, especially his father. The orangette wasn't sure how he was going to explain what happened to him that night to his father, so he was just going to avoid him for as long as possible.

He got to his room without any problems, and when he started to change his shirt he felt a sting on his neck. Ichigo walked up to the mirror on his wardrobes door and looked at what caused the pain to shoot up his neck. There was a bite mark, and there was dried blood around the deep marks that looked as though they were made by a wolf. This confused him at first and then he remembered that the bite is how one becomes mates with someone. The mark is initiated during sex with the person you plan on being with for life, yet, it doesn't always work out when one does it with someone other than their intended mate.

The orangette was glad that it was low enough that he could hide it with his shirt, but he still needed to bandage it or it might bleed through his clothes. He searched for the first aid kit Yuzu made for him; she demanded that he keep it with him always when she noticed he started fighting with street punks and school bullies not that long after their mother died in a car accident a few years ago, Ichigo was only nine. He quickly put a band-aid on it and got into his pj's, turned off the light and jumped into bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he was out.

"IIIIIIIIIIICCCHHHHHIIIIIIIGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The teen snapped awake and was instantly on guard, he heard creaking and shifting in his ceiling. He was up and out of bed in seconds, and it was just in time as his father came crashing down from the roof and onto his bed spilling insulation all over his room.

"What the fuck dad!?"

His father groaned, signalled that the man was unfortunately still alive to the teen's dismay. He decided to ignore the man in favour of grabbing some cloths and going to have a shower; he also didn't want his father to smell the scent of another man on him and what they did the night before. The orangette ran to the bathroom and turned the hot water on, stripping his clothes off in front of the mirror. That was when he noticed all the other marks on his body, up and down his chest and neck. He definitely can't let his father see any of these or he would be dead, especially before he tells the man about his new mate and especially not when he was supposed to meet his intended that evening.

He quickly jumped in the shower, turning the hot and cold water on and relaxing his sore muscles under the hot spray of water. Ichigo grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed it through his hair, after that he got the shower gel and rubbed in thoroughly over his body; he had to make sure that any scent of Byakuya was completely gone, though his instincts didn't like the idea of washing his mates scent away.

When he was finished in the bathroom, he went down stairs to see his sisters at the table eating breakfast. The orangette sat down at his spot to eat his food that his sister already had waiting for him on the table. This was a typical morning for them so they all knew what to do.

Isshin came stumbling down the stairs, knocking the dust from his hair all over the floor. He sat down at his chair and looked at his family with a smile on his face, loving the peace of them all sharing breakfast together. Until…

"So, Ichigo, the meeting is this evening and you have to dress nice."

Ichigo slammed his fork down on the table. "Damn it, dad, I know."

He got up, grabbed his bag and wallet near the front door and walked out, slamming the door for good measure.

Karin looked at his father with annoyance but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with you dad? You know Ichigo isn't happy about this situation. You don't have to remind him of it first thing in the morning." Yuzu scolded the old man, before going back to her food, not enjoying it as much as before.

Ichigo walked around aimlessly for a while, he doesn't know how much time went by. He got something to eat around lunch and just started walking again, not paying attention to where he was going. Then he heard his phone ringing in his pocket, he looked at it yet didn't know the number, but answered it anyway searching for something to do.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo?"

As soon as the teen heard the man's voice an instant shiver in the most pleasurable way went down his back to his nether regions.

"B-Byakuya? I didn't think you would call this soon." He could tell he sounded shocked and yet even he could hear the happiness in his own voice.

"Yes, well, I woke alone this morning and I couldn't stop thinking about you. My sister made fun of me when I dropped a cup of tea on the carpet because I was 'spacing out', as she so eloquently put it." He could hear the raven-haired man sigh on the other end, probably still mourning his tea. "I saw your letter this morning and saw that you left your number on it and decided I should call you."

Ichigo just couldn't get enough of listening to the man's voice. "I'm so glad you called, it has been a long day."

"It's only one thirty, what happened to make you so exhausted?"

"I'm supposed to meet the person I have to marry today…" He trailed off when he realised what he had said. "No, wait… that came out wrong…"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and Ichigo started to panic when he heard the creaking sound, like the man just sat down suddenly.

"You're getting married?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to… I… I want to be with you!" Ichigo was at a park now and he sat down on a bench so that he didn't start pacing. "It's all so complicated, but, I'll figure something out. Please don't leave me."

He knew he sounded desperate, as though they have been together for a long time and they were about to break up.

He heard the deep breath on the other end. "It's okay, I'm not breaking up with you. I guess we are just going to have to figure this out, maybe I should have a talk with your father."

Ichigo's panic turned to dread, he couldn't have the man talk to his father, that would mean that he would have to tell him about the mark sooner then he wanted to. There was a beep on the phone that signalled that someone was calling him.

"Ah, yeah, about that. Let's talk later, I have another call. Cya Byakuya, love you." Then he hung up the phone, not realising what he said and answered the other call.

"What do you want?"

"Whoa, what did I do?" Renji asked.

Ichigo face palmed. "It's nothing. Why are you calling me?"

"Just wanted to check up on you, todays the big day, isn't it?"

"You seriously want me to kill you, don't you?"

He could hear the other laugh and it only pissed him off more. "Okay, okay, I'll stop messing with you. So, you figured out what you were going to do about the mark, are you going to tell your father."

"I don't know, Byakuya wants to meet my dad and talk about it…" Fuck!

"Byakuya? How does he know?" Renji sounded shocked and Ichigo just wanted to jump off a cliff at that moment.

"I accidently let it slip on the phone a minute ago."

"How does he have your number?"

"I left it on that note I wrote before we left this morning."

"Okay, well, maybe you should let him talk to your father. This could all be straightened out and you won't have to marry a complete stranger." Ichigo could practically hear the cogs working in Renji's brain.

"You don't understand, Renji. If my father finds out that I was marked, and by an older man, he would kill me. I can't tell him yet." The orangette started to pace now, he couldn't help it, it's what he does when he's stressed.

"Okay, then what are you going to do?"

That was the million-dollar question, what was he going to do?

"I'll just get through this thing tonight and then tell my father that I don't like the guy and then I'll tell him about Byakuya being my mate."

Renji sighed, he had warned his friend a billion times about avoiding things, it only gets worse. "If that's what you want. Just call me after and tell me how it goes."

"I will." They hung up and Ichigo decided to pass the day at the gym, he needed something to get his mind off his problems and that was the only way how. Ichigo's backpack always had a clean set of gym clothes because it was a regular occurrence for him to storm out of the house when his father pissed him off to the point he had to get out.

He did his warm ups and then attended one of the hand to hand combat classes. His gym was a gym for Betas and Omegas, if Alphas were around they would go crazy at the smell of sweat coming from what was considered the females of their species.

After he came out of the class an hour and a half later one of the workers came up to him. He was another Omega and had an Alpha that was madly in love with him. "You smell different today, Ichigo."

The orangette jumped at the voice of one of his friends. "Uryuu, you scared me, don't do that."

"My apologies, that was not my intention. So?"

Ichigo pulled the other aside and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "You mustn't tell anyone, okay?"

The other nodded his head and gave him a look like it was obvious.

"Okay, I found my mate."

"What? How? When?!"

"Shhhhh. It was last night, at the party."

Uryuu had his thinking face on, trying to remember if he saw the orangette talking to anyone last night. "Well, you did leave pretty much as soon as you came, I just figured you went home. Who is it?"

"Okay, so don't freak out. You know Rukia's brother right… "another nod. "It's him."

"Oh my god, what!"

"Shut up, you're too loud." Ichigo looked around again, but it seemed that no one was paying them any attention

"But, you're getting married. What are you going to do when they find out you've already been marked? You know what happens when we leave the person we mark."

"Yes, yes, I know. We go into a deep depression that we will either be stuck in for our entire lives or we die from it. I know this, my father has drilled it into me since I was young."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the meeting this evening and then I'll tell my dad after."

Uryuu gave him his disapproving look, he used it every time the orangette did something stupid.

"I know what I'm doing, just forget about it." He walked away and plugged in his headphones before starting on the weights. He spent a few more hours at the gym working out, mostly on cardio as he didn't want to have wobbly legs during this meeting. He was mostly just working off some of the stress that had been piling up in his life, this was the only outlet he had that could work off all that stress.

He left two hours later after a chill in the steam room when he saw that it was empty; the orangette didn't want anyone else see the marks all over his half naked body. That work out, steam room and then a nice hot shower was really all he needed to feel like himself again, even if it was just for a little while.

When he finally got home his father rushed him into his room to take off his clothes – he was thankful for the singlet under his shirt at that moment and he used his hands to cover the marks on his neck, he did it in such a way that his father may think that he was exhausted and not trying to cover some dirty secret – and pull on a new set of nicer, newer clothes. He sprayed the teen in some cologne and put some gel through his hair to style it a bit. At the end of it Ichigo had a nice white button-up shirt on with a few of the top buttons undone, black slacks and nice dress shoes. His hair was styled in messy spikes, slightly different from his normal hair style. Isshin was surprised that he was able to get his son to look this good while all the teen did was struggle and throw punches.

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror and was secretly impressed with the transformation. "Are you trying to sell me to a pimp?"

"Too much?" His father said with thought.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Well, we don't have time to change. Time to go." He grabbed the teens arm and pulled him down stairs then out the front door to the car. His father yelled back to his sisters, "Karin, Yuzu, remember to keep the door locked at all times. If you want to go out at any time remember to take the panic whistle and go together. See you when we get back."

Ichigo didn't look at his father the whole trip there. They were going to meet at a nice restaurant that had private rooms for meetings. The orangette wasn't ready for this, he didn't want to let his father down but he also didn't want to let go of the man that was now his mate. He started to have a mini panic attack, the only thing that stopped him from hyperventilating was the dark grey eyes that flashed through his mind.

They arrived at the place and his father pulled into a parking space, then got out of the car. He looked to his son that was slowly exiting after him. "So, you ready?"

"No." He shook his head and he knew his father could see the panic in his eyes that was starting to rise in his stomach. "Dad, there's something I need to tell you…"

"You're going to have to tell me after, son, we're late." His father gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'm proud of you, Ichigo. It will go fine, I thought about you the whole time when I was choosing this for you."

Ichigo felt really guilty when his father expressed his pride for his son. Now he was really doubting whether he could tell his father about Byakuya in the end. The orangette cared deeply for his father, no matter how many times he fought with the man about this particular subject he wasn't really going to not go through with this. If he told the man that he gave into his desires and mated with someone other than the man his father intended he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Sure, dad." He did everything he could to hide the guilt he was feeling.

"You know, it was actually your mother that choose this one for you, yet I had to look at everyone I knew who had sons that would be worthy of you. This one was the only one that both your mother and I agreed on." He smiled, no doubt reminiscing the time with his wife when they searched through their list of friends. "Even though it is custom to marry off ones child if they turned out to be Omega in our family, your mother and I agreed that we wouldn't choose your intended until you were a little older; we both wanted the perfect person for you."

"Ahhh, thanks. Shouldn't we get going now?"

"Yes, let's go."

They walked in and Ichigo was blown away by how elegant the place was, clean red carpet, gold ceiling and a chandelier with many lights and diamonds sparkling from it. There were many tables and chairs in the open area of the large room, with proper table settings. There were also a few people sitting in their own chairs smartly dressed in beautiful evening attire. Ichigo was simply blow away at how awesome this place looked that he didn't notice when they started walking to the private room.

"You are the first to arrive. Sit wherever you feel comfortable and I will be back with a beverage menu." The waiter said as he opened the door and left them to choose where they wanted to sit.

Ichigo sighed as he sat near the window in the intimate sized room. A table sat inside with four chairs that had cutlery and cups on it, with a glass bottle of cold water. The teen poured some water for himself and downed it in one go, nothing he could do now could hide how nervous he was.

"Okay dad, what the heck am I supposed to say?" The teen sighed.

His father sat down in the chair next to him. "You don't really need to say anything, I'll do most of the talking. But, feel free to say something if you want. Just relax, son, it will be fine."

The waiter came back with the menu for drinks and his father decided on a bottle of dry white wine, and got his son a simple coke.

After a few minutes of the teen stressing out and his father trying in vain to calm him down, there was a soft knock on the door. Isshin stood up and opened the door to see the face of his old friend. He hugged the stunned man. "Hi, how have you been?"

There was a soft cough and a deep voice from in front of his father, Ichigo could only see long silver hair and pale skin. "I'm doing much better, thanks. How are you doing?"

"Ah, well, I'm good as well." He pulled the man into the room and Ichigo could now see that he was a man as old as his father with dark brown eyes and a handsome face. He hopped this wasn't his intended, because marrying someone who was as old as his father was barbaric. "Ichigo, this is Jūshirō, he is one of my long-time friends and the guardian of the man I've set you up with."

"Good evening, Ichigo. It's nice to meet you."

Ichigo inwardly sighed at the knowledge that he was not marrying this old man even though he was very good looking. The orangette shook the hand that the man held out for him to shake.

"And it's nice to meet you too." Ichigo looked away from the man to see if there was someone behind him. The other man caught where he was looking and smiled gently at the nervous teen.

"He's just finding a parking spot for the car. I came in before him just so you didn't think that we weren't coming."

Isshin clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks, man. Though, I would never think that you would stand us up."

Ichigo's father laughed heartily, yet the teen just sat back down so that he didn't collapse on the floor from his legs turning to jelly. His father and Jūshirō sat down in their own seats and started up a conversation. Five minutes went by until there was another knock at the door and Ichigo froze in worry; it was all hitting him at once this time and he really didn't want that door to be opened.

Jūshirō got up and opened the door, Isshin just behind him, Ichigo felt it best to remain in his seat. He couldn't see the man they were speaking to, and they didn't talk very loudly so Ichigo couldn't catch what they were talking about. Jūshirō looked over to the teen and gave him a warm smile.

"Ichigo, this is my… well, I guess you can say that he is my son…" He stepped away from the door and the man stepped into the teen's line of sight.

Ichigo felt his heart stop, in both fear and shock. There, standing at the entrance to the room was… Byakuya. His shock vanished when he looked at dark eyes and was replaced with anger, he stood up with a frown on his face and marched up to the man.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

The raven looked calm, but the teen could see the confusion in the man's eyes – which was also reflected in the eyes of the other men in the room.

"I don't know what you mean." Was the stoic reply.

"You know." The teen had to stop himself from stomping his foot on the ground and crossing his arms like a typical female teen. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?"

Byakuya looked into the intense flaming eyes before him, it took everything in his power not to pull the teen into him and kiss the daylights out of him. "Well, as I recall we didn't have much time for conversation when we first met. You also failed to mention to me that you were getting married as well."

Ichigo both wanted to punch the man and bury his fingers into his silky black locks while pressing their bodies together. He was left speechless due to the man's reply and his growing need and warmth that was filling his body. He was saved from having to stutter like an idiot by his father.

"Wait, you two have met already? When did this happen?"

"I am curious about this as well." Came the silver haired man's query.

"Yes, we have met before, last night in fact at a party my sister hosted at our house." Byakuya never took his eyes from the teens own and both older men noticed this. "If you would excuse us for a minute, I would like to talk to Ichigo alone."

"Ah, sure. But, you stay in the room, we'll be back." Isshin looked to his friend. "Let's go, Jūshirō, I think they have a casino here, I want to check it out."

"Sure, but, we will be back in five minutes to order our meals."

Then the men left and there was a deadly silence in the room.

"So, are you going to expl…" The teen didn't get to finish before he was pulled into a deep kiss. He moaned when he felt the tongue lick across his lip, asking for entrance, which he gave. The teen lost himself in their dance of tongues and nips that he completely forgot that he was angry. They pulled back to breath and the raven stroked his finger over the orangette's flaming cheek.

"I'm sorry that I didn't mention it before, Ichigo. I didn't want to worry you." He laid soft kisses on the teens face as he spoke. "I didn't ask for this, but Jūshirō was getting worried about my future and I knew I couldn't get out of this as supposedly this was an agreement made between your father and mine."

"I get it, I'm sorry for bursting like that, I was just so nervous for this meeting and then it turns out to just be you." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I was going to tell my dad about you after this… you are my mate now, after all…"

Byakuya loved the shy look that appeared on his orangette's face when he said those last few words; it made him hot just looking at those flushed cheeks and eyes that were trying to look anywhere but at him. He bent down to kiss the teen deeply again, happy to hear him accepting their sudden situation.

"So, we're okay?" Ichigo nodded to the man's question. "Well, we'll have to explain to your father when he comes back."

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo already sounded exhausted.

The raven continued to kiss down the teen's neck and started to nibble on the spot right next to where he left his mark the previous night, while also taking in the teens hypnotic scent. When the moan came from his orangette's mouth something snapped inside him, and he knew that he would take the teen right there and then… if not for the knocking on the door. Byakuya reluctantly pulled away from the dazed teen with a last, gentle kiss to his swollen lips to open the door.

Isshin burst in looking for his beloved son and found him standing in a daze, he was both surprised and impressed. "Woah, what did you do to my son to keep him so quiet, I can assure you it is a difficult thing to do when he is angry."

That little statement earned him a punch to the gut and a kick to the face. "Shut up, old man."

Ichigo sat down on his seat, Jūshirō and Byakuya joining him, ignoring the groaning man on the floor half dead from his son's powerful hits. The waiter came in again with the drinks, placing the wine bottle in ice with three glasses on the table and the teen's coke just to the right of him. Then he asked if they knew what they wanted to eat yet, Ichigo had already glanced through the menu so he took the pressure off the two other men for a moment and ordered for himself and his father, giving the others time to look for what they wanted. When the waiter left, his father had finally pulled himself together and sat back on his chair as if nothing had happened and he didn't already have a black eye, split lip and maybe some cracked ribs.

"Okay, down to business. Byakuya, how do you know my son?" Isshin felt some kind of connection between the two, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was just yet. Though, he bore his eyes into the younger man's soul to find out what it was.

Ichigo could sense a little worry from his mate at his father's hard stare, he decided that he should help out, he didn't like that look being directed to his man.

"Um, dad, I met Byakuya last night and we kind of… um… how do I say this?"

"What is it, my beautiful son?"

Ichigo wanted to hit his father again for calling him beautiful, yet refrained himself, now was not the time.

"We marked each other." Byakuya helped his love out as he could see him struggling with the right words.

"What!?" Isshin yelled.

"Oh my." Jūshirō gasped.

The waiter entered with their meals on a trolley. The room went silent as the waiter placed their meals on the table and they each thanked him.

"Don't go crazy dad, it couldn't be helped, I couldn't stop myself."

"Ichigo, I told you it was dangerous to go out, you should have listened to me."

Ichigo sighed, here it came again, the same lecture. No matter how much of a goof his father was he still would give the teen lectures about what would happen to him as an Omega.

"Yes, I know, father. But, this was different to what you explained…" He blushed when he caught the raven's eyes, Ichigo knew that Byakuya hadn't taken his eyes off him the moment he arrived. "…it was like a pull, deep inside. And, his scent, it was wonderful."

He said the last bit as though he was in a trance and when his father coughed next to him, his gaze broke with the raven and he gasped as he blushed as red as his name sake. He couldn't bring himself to look at his father, too scared to see disappointment or shame on his face.

The silence raged on forever and Ichigo was hoping that every pair of eyes in the room was not on him. Though, the one that broke the silence was not his father, but Jūshirō.

"Well, Isshin, you and I both know what that means." He didn't sound angry like Ichigo had thought, he actually sounded as calm as when he first arrived. This confused the teen, why weren't they angry?

"Yes indeed. Well, at least my dear son, you won't be marrying, how did you say it, 'an Alpha that will use you as nothing but a sex slave'." Ichigo looked shocked at the man, stunned that he would mention his crude words right with two other Alphas present.

"Dad, what the hell?!"

"It's okay, my beautiful son, I know neither of these two will take it to heart."

Ichigo could feel the embarrassment in his stomach and it was making his sick, or was it something else. He did his best to swallow the bile that was rising in his throat, and it made him dizzy. He braced the table as the room started to spin and he felt himself start to fall; the orangette tensed as he waited for the inevitable impact onto the ground, but it never came. He looked up into worried grey eyes and smiled as the scent of his mate enveloped him, just before he passed out.

"What's wrong with him?"

Ichigo woke to his mate's voice, his eyes burning from the sudden light that assaulted them. He groaned at the pain, and when his eyes finally adjusted he looked around the room.

"Ichigo? Are you feeling okay?" This time it was his father, he was sitting next to his bed and Ichigo could see the anxiety in them.

"Wh-where are we?" His throat was dry and his voice cracked.

"We are in the hospital, you passed out at the diner and we rushed you here."

That was a surprise to the teen, what could have made him pass out? "How long have I been here for?"

"You've only been out for about two hours. You gave us a scare, Byakuya was frantic with worry."

The orangette looked over by the door and saw the man talking to a doctor, he didn't look too worried but Ichigo knew better, he could sense the man was stressing.

"Do they know what's wrong with me?"

He could see the hesitation in the man's eyes. "Well, I could tell something was off with you the moment I saw you this morning, but I couldn't really tell. My mind made me think that it was because you were just worried about the meeting, but it seems I was sensing your bond to that young man."

Ichigo was confused why his father was saying this. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, it would seem that you are…"

"Congratulations, Mr. Kurosaki." The doctor that was talking with Byakuya said as he walked up to him.

"Huh?"

The doctor gave him a smile. "About the baby." At the bewildered look on the teens face the doctor moved to clarify when the teen's father held up his hand to halt him.

"You're pregnant, Ichigo."

"What? How?" Ichigo was shocked by the knowledge.

"I did warn you. Your Heat came sooner than was expected. It seems meeting your mate so soon to your birthday made it come sooner." His father didn't look angry, but he didn't seem happy either. "You remember when I told you what could happen to Omega's and Beta's when they have sex during their Heat?"

His eyes widened when he remembered the talking to his father gave him about a year ago to get him ready for when he came of age. The shock was crushing, he didn't know what he was going to do and his father didn't indicate how he felt about the whole situation. He was starting to panic until he felt a hand on his shoulder, worried brown met reassuring grey, and it calmed him in an instant.

"Do not worry, Ichigo, I will take responsibility for you." Byakuya took the teens hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing gently.

Isshin watched the interaction between the two and inwardly smiled, he knew that they had chosen the perfect Alpha for his son.

"Then it's settled, you two will be married immediately." He smiled at his son, assuring him that he'd be there every step of the way.

Ichigo was glad that his father wasn't mad or disappointed with him, and that Byakuya wasn't going to abandon him. He was also kind of glad that he was starting a family, even though he felt it was so soon and he had hated the idea before. But, the thought that he would be bearing the child of the man he was meant for, brought him overwhelming happiness.

He smiled to himself. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, that's it everyone. I hope it stood up to zehirahope's expectation, and sorry for making you wait so long for it. I hope you all liked it, and any constructive critism is welcomed, no flames please. Comment and Favourite please :)  
Well, that's me done. Inralak signing off. **


End file.
